Not Nott
by kelpie169
Summary: Hermione's whole life is flipped upside down in an instant. She ends up at the one place she hates more than anything. And it starts a roller coaster of events that she really didn't expect.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

 **Scheduling disclaimer: My brain is not working with my muse at the moment, so there is no schedule for posting. I will do what I can, when I can. But I wanted to get this out there since y'all inspire me to write when you read and review. :)**

 **x . x . x . x . x**

"I don't understand."

Hamisch Lynch sighed as he rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Miss Granger, I know for a fact that the you've more than earned the distinction of being the brightest witch of your age. Merlin, you're probably the brightest witch in the last hundred years at least. This isn't a complicated concept."

"I'll thank you to refrain from badgering my student, Mr. Lynch." Minerva McGonagall narrowed her eyes in a glare, smirking inwardly as her former pupil gulped nervously. "Furthermore, I would like to know why it's taken so long for this information to come to light."

"Well, it's a long story-"

"I-I don't-I don't understand."

Minerva's eyes cut to Hermione, her heart nearly breaking at the lost expression on the young woman's face.

"Mr. Lynch, if you please. Give us the short version."

Hamisch swallowed convulsively again as he shuffled through the leather case in his lap. "As you probably know, I was recently made aware of some...misdeeds my former colleague engaged in."

"You mean your boss was a Death Eater, yes we know."

The lawyer scowled at Hermione's harsh words. "Yes. Unfortunate business. However, I was made aware of a vault on the lower levels of Gringotts where he had stored certain sensitive information at the request of You-Know-Who and his fellow Death Eaters. It's taken some time to go through it all."

Hermione's hand trembled as he held a thick sheaf of parchment out to her.

"Am I to understand that you were not aware of the circumstances surrounding your birth?"

The young woman's eyes narrowed as she glanced up at the paunchy older man. "I was aware that I am adopted, though I was never told anything more. One of the social workers from the agency told me once that there had been a box of things meant for when I came of age, but there was a fire at the storage facility they used and it was destroyed."

"Ah, yes. That would have been the work of your mother's husband."

"My...my mother's...husband?"

"Yes, nasty business, that. One of You-Know-Who's most loyal Death Eaters and a close personal friend of my former employer."

Hermione blanched, her face paling rapidly and he posture slumping quick enough that Minerva jumped to her feet and rounded her desk in a near panic. "My father was a Death Eater?!"

"No. Your mother's _husband_ was a Death Eater. Your father-well…"

"Is there anything more you can tell us, Mr. Lynch? Or are cryptic half truths all you can offer?" Minerva's hand never stopped its circuit around Hermione's upper back as she tried to impart a sense of calm to her apprentice.

"I have this-" The man reached into his bag and drew out a beautifully carved wood box. He held it out to Hermione, though she merely stared blankly at it. Minerva took pity on the lawyer and took it from him with a sigh. "She merely needs to use a drop of her blood in the lock and it will open. I apologize for any hardship I've brought to you."

With a quick nod of his head, the man nearly ran from the Headmistress's office and Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, dear? I know this is probably a pointless inquiry, but are you alright?"

A moment of silence passed before the young girl turned her eyes toward her mentor. Tears glistened in the chocolate brown depths and her bottom lip trembled pitifully.

"No, I'm really very much **not** alright. I have no idea who my mother was and I have no idea who my father was and...I just-who am I now?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :)**

 **x . x . x . x . x**

"Master?"

Draco groaned as the ancient looking elf cowered in front of him. "Yes, Stitch?"

"I is sorry for botherings you. Stitch told her Mistress was aways, but she no listen to Stitch!"

"Okay, slow down. What happened?"

Draco rounded his desk and crouched down in front of the tiny elf. The creature's bat like ears flapped as he trembled and shook. "There bes a young miss at the door. She won't comes in, but demands to see Mistress."

"It's alright, Stitch. I'll take care of it. Have Dippy get you a cup of brandy, alright?"

Draco left the room as the house elf popped away. He noted the rain sheeting against the windows as he strode down the hall and wondered what imbecile was waiting for him outside.

He finally made it to the front door, his ire growing with every step. How dare someone come to _his_ home and then refuse to be shown in! How dare someone _demand_ an audience without the courtesy of making an appointment first!

Magic crackled around his fingertips as he reached out to pull the door open, though he pulled up short a moment later.

There, standing on his front steps, looking very much like a drowned rat, was-

"Granger?"

Her eyes shot daggers laced with betrayal as she stared at him. This couldn't be good for the friendship they'd slowly been developing.

"Did you know?!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the slightly mad way she waved her arms, her delicate features crumpled with misery.

"I have no idea what you seem to be asking, but I insist you come in before you catch your death. I can just imagine how Potter would spin that into my fault."

He stepped forward, his arm outstretched to usher her inside, but she shrieked and stumbled backward.

Draco gasped and lunged forward, his fingers grasping for purchase on the soaked fabric of her shirt, trying to stop her from falling backwards. She shrieked once more and tore herself from his grip, her arms flailing wildly as she toppled back.

The rain dampened the sound of her spine connecting with the solid stone steps, but Draco's eyes widened at the sight. The harsh 'twack' of her skull connecting with the ground seemed strangely amplified as he darted forward to help.

"No! Stop! Tell me! Tell me you didn't know!"

The blond knelt beside his childhood enemy as he tried to assess her injuries. "Stop squirming! I don't need you killing yourself on my steps!"

"I don't fucking care! I need to know!"

" _ **Know what?!**_ "

"Draco."

The breath whooshed out of him at the muted voice behind him. He spun, his grey eyes meeting his mother's bright blue ones as he sighed in relief.

"Mother! I don't know what happened! She just showed up here and she won't come in and-"

"Well of course she won't come in. I don't blame her one bit after what Bella did to her." To his extreme disbelief, Narcissa stepped sedately outside, uncaring of the pouring rain, and crouched beside the distraught young woman. "Come now, dear. Let's get you somewhere safe so we can get you dry."

"Mother, wha-"

"Be a dear, Draco, and inform Mr. Potter of his friend's whereabouts. She's going to need someone to support her."

Snarling out an expletive under his breath, Draco retreated back to the warmth of his study. He ignored the water puddling around his feet as he strode quickly toward the fireplace.

He tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and waited as emerald flames burst to life. He stuck his head in the fire. "Grimmauld Place!"

He cast an eye around the barren kitchen and sighed in frustration. "Potter!"

A sharp crash echoed in another room and Draco sighed again as a head of jet black hair popped around the corner. "Oh, Draco! What are you doing in Harry's fireplace?"

The man in question appeared a moment later, buttoning his shirt hurriedly as he placed a quick kiss on Pansy's forehead. "Give us a minute, Pans."

She scowled theatrically before tugging the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy back toward her for another kiss.

"Oi, you two! Get a room!"

"We had one until you shouted from the fireplace. Thanks Drake!"

"Ah, sarcasm becomes you, my darling. However, I have a message for you ScarHead." Harry cocked an eyebrow as he crossed the kitchen to crouch beside the fireplace. "Hermione showed up at the Manor. My mother's calming her down from her hysterics as we speak."

"What?"

"What part of this is complicated? Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and the reason you survived the bloody war, is currently with my mother, at the Manor and is losing her bloody mind. Clear enough for you?"

"Pansy, I'll be back! Step aside, Malfoy."

Draco withdrew gratefully from the fireplace and waited for Harry to step out of the floo.

"Where is she?! And...why are you all wet?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as vain as people think. It's raining and she wouldn't come inside. And I have no idea where she is at the moment. Let's go look, shall we?"

The false enthusiasm rankled Harry's already stretched nerves and his fingers twitched toward his wand. "Cut the shite, Malfoy. You came to get me, remember?"

"Very well then. Let's go find Mother."

The two men trooped through the deserted hallways, skirting carefully around the closed door of another study.

"Has he come out at all?" Harry asked in a low voice as they hastened their steps quietly.

"For meals. And sometimes I catch him skulking around in the potions lab we have in the dungeons. But otherwise no."

Actively ignoring the reclusive older Malfoy's presence the two young men wandered a bit more in silence. Eventually, though, Harry grew impatient and paused thoughtfully.

"Snitch?"

Draco groaned as the small elf popped into the hallway beside them, quivering with suppressed enthusiasm for the Boy Hero. It was karma, really, that his personal elf was so in love with his childhood enemy. His mumbled "Well, that's two of my house elves that prefer Perfect Prat Potter…" went ignored, though Harry's mouth did quirk up slightly.

"Mister Harry Potter calls for Snitch? Oh joyous day! What can Snitch do for Mister Harry Potter, sir?!"

"Uh, well-we're looking for Mrs. Malfoy and Hermi-"

"Oh, young Missy and Mistress are on the terrace, near the white oak." The tiny elf bowed low, her nose nearly touching the plush carpet under their feet as Harry shifted awkwardly. He glanced toward Draco, who was trying to hide his smirk.

"You called for her…"

The Boy-Who-Lived let out a put upon sigh as he cleared his throat. "Well...er, thanks, Snitch. That's-uh...that's all."

The tiny house elf popped away and Draco pushed off the wall where he'd been leaning. "Well, come on Potter. Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Mumbling incoherently the Boy Wonder followed the former Death Eater, their steps strangely in sync as they went to find the women.

x . x . x . x . x

" _You have absolutely lost your senses!" Narcissa scoffed at her friend's innocent expression. "Do not bat those big brown doe eyes at me, Isabelle Rowle! You are betrothed and there is not a single way that this could possibly end well!"_

" _Don't you understand, Cissa? You love Lucius! You'll never be starved for affection while I'll be stuck with that...that...bastard!"_

 _The young witch flailed her arms wildly as she paced in their deserted dorm room. Narcissa sat demurely as her friend tired herself out._

" _And what happens when your father finds out? Because you know he will."_

 _Isabelle paused her frantic steps and breathed deeply for a moment. "The deed will be done and all he can do is disown me. All the better since the betrothal will be called off."_

" _Theodore is not going to let you go that easily. You're a prize, Isabelle, nothing more. At least make it easy on yourself and behave!"_

" _No!" The emphatic declaration was met with a stuttering heartbeat as Narcissa watched her friend's countenance nearly implode inwards. "I need to do this! I need to know what it feels like to be loved. Just once."_

 _The two Slytherins faced each other stoically for a moment before Narcissa sighed. She stood up slowly and reached into the folds of her robes. The light glinted off the vial in her hand as she held it out to her closest friend in the world._

" _Then go. I've already added the hair."_

Narcissa came back to the present as Hermione sniffled into her robes. She discreetly cast a tempus charm over the younger woman's shoulder, her lips pursing as she saw how long they'd been sitting on the veranda.

As her hand softly stroked the girl's wild hair, she tumbled back into her memories.

" _Are you sure?"_

 _The sheer panic in Isabelle's voice spurred Narcissa on, her wand moving in a complicated pattern as she cast the spell for the fourth time. Unsurprisingly, the results were exactly the same._

" _Honestly, Isabelle! What did you think was going to happen?!"_

" _I thought...or hoped...that things would work out. That maybe he would see through the potion, see_ _ **me**_ _. And I hoped it would be enough."_

 _Narcissa ran her hand through her friend's wild dark curls as the tears streamed down her cheeks._

" _People like us-women like us, are only meant for one thing. And that is not to be loved. It's to be used and used until there is nothing left. Until there's nothing but the shell of who you once were, good for nothing except to be disposed of."_

 _Isabelle wept for the bleak future she didn't want as Narcissa kept slowly stroking her hair. Somehow, someway, she was determined to make a better life; a better life for her and for the tiny life growing inside her._

"Shhh. Shhh. Hermione, you must pull yourself together. It's going to be alright."

Narcissa inhaled sharply as the young witch pushed her roughly away. "Excuse me? Alright?! Nothing is alright! Nothing will be alright! My entire life has been one lie after another! The parent's who raised me are as good as gone, my mother is dead by her own husband's hand, that same husband who was apparently a Death Eater, I have no idea who my biological father is and I'm sitting outside the house where I was tortured in the pouring rain! How exactly is everything going to be alright?!"

"Hermione." Narcissa grabbed the girl's shoulders roughly and moved herself directly in front of her, her knees protesting against the feel of the hard pavers under them. But there was no easy way to say this and she needed the girl to listen. "Everything is most certainly not alright-now. But it will be."

The young girl sniffled pathetically, her warm brown eyes boring into Narcissa's soul. "How?"

"You simply believe it will be." She moved back to the space beside Hermione on the bench and pulled her into another hug, letting the younger witch cry into her chest once again. "I promise you that I will help you however I can. I owe it to your mother."

A pause followed the softly spoken words before Hermione sniffed lightly. "Could you...tell me? About her, I mean?"

x . x . x . x . x

It was a testament to how much things had changed that when the menfolk stumbled onto the secluded alcove where Hermione was bawling into Narcissa's robes, Harry merely crossed the uneven flagstones to pull her into a hug.

Draco marveled at the lack of...accusations or screaming or hexes.

Instead, he found his mother murmuring quietly to the dark haired man over Hermione's shoulder.

He approached slowly, unsure if his would be a welcome presence or not.

"Gra-" He paused, then dropped to his knees in front of the trio, his hands gathering one of his former enemy's small ones between them. "Hermione. Whatever has happened, we'll help you get through it. All of us."

His eyes were steady on hers as he caught Harry's cocked eyebrow out of his peripheral vision.

"Perhaps I can tell Draco a bit about the situation while Mr. Potter sits with you. Would that be acceptable, Hermione?"

The two Malfoy's walked toward the rose garden at the far end of the terrace.

"Mother, what in Merlin's name is going on?"

Narcissa's lips pursed as she thought about what to tell her son, or indeed what she _could_ tell her son.

" _I don't feel comfortable with this, Isabelle. What if...what if…"_

" _There are no what if's, Cissa. I need you. And I need you to take the vow. No one can know!"_

 _The two young women sat face to face on one of the unoccupied dorm beds, their hands clasped loosely between them._

" _How is that going to work? We need a Bonder, who by definition, needs to know what's going on."_

 _Isabelle's dark chocolate eyes shot down to their entwined hands. "I...I may have already asked someone. And he's already agreed."_

" _What do you mean, he's already agreed? Who the bloody hell did you ask?"_

She'd been released from her vow as soon as Hermione had been visited by the solicitor. And yet, she'd kept this secret for so long, she wasn't quite sure where to begin.

x . x . x . x . x

As Draco and Narcissa spoke in low voices, Harry rocked Hermione side to side as she sobbed.

"Hermione, I understand that you're overwhelmed and I've only gotten the bare minimum from Narcissa. But I need you to calm down and talk to me."

The soft movement of her best friend's hand as he stroke her hair grounded her and Hermione sucked in a deep gulp of air.

"I don't-" She hiccuped miserably and cleared her throat, determined that the tears were behind her. "-I don't even know where to begin, honestly. This solicitor just showed up at Hogwarts and McGonagall called me into her office and he...he gave me this-" She nudged the wooden box she'd forgotten that she set by her feet. "-and a bundle of parchment about my...my…"

"Blood relatives?" Grateful brown eyes met Harry's emerald green ones and he gave her a sad smile. "Your parents will always be your parents, Hermione. These new people are just...more family. And more family is never a bad thing."

A sharp crack echoed on the stones of the terrace and Hermione jumped, burying her face further into Harry's chest.

"I is apologizing for the intrusion, Mistress. But Mister Theo is arriving."

The Boy Who Lived watched what little color remained in Hermione's face drain away, her eyes wide with terror.

"What is it, Hermione?!"

"No! Why did you call him here?! He can't-I can't...this...we…"

"Bloody buggering fuck!"

Harry's hands slipped ineffectively on the wet fabric of her blouse as Hermione crumpled over in a dead faint. Draco darted forward, wincing at the loud crack as her head hit the flagstones. Honestly, you'd think with that amount of hair there would be some cushioning!

"What the bloody hell, Potter?!"

The two boys bickered as the blond pulled the unconscious girl onto his lap, his arms banding tightly around her. Harry grumbled, but let it go as he stood up to confront Narcissa.

"Why did she faint?!" The bespectacled boy stalked over to the woman, the echo of his boots loud on the veranda. "And why is Nott here?"

"Theo deserves a chance to get to know his sister."

Harry blanched. "His sister?!"

Narcissa sighed in exasperation. Dealing with these young people was going to be a trying experience. "Yes. He knew of her all his life, though he was told she was sent away because she had health issues. Obviously, his father lied to him and he's slightly-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"-angry."

The pair turned toward the french doors where the dark haired former Slytherin stood, his chest heaving in anger and anxiety.

"Now, Theo-"

The angry dark haired man marched toward the Boy-Who-Lived and stuck his finger threateningly in his face. Narcissa suppressed the urge to giggle at the sight of Harry nearly going cross eyed.

"Don't you 'now Theo' me, Potter! Where is my sister?!"


	3. Chapter 2

For as unthreatening as Harry Potter usually looked, Narcissa marveled at how intimidating he could be when he wanted.

The two dark haired men stood nearly nose to nose, glaring at each other. Theo's chest heaved as he gulped in angry breaths, while Harry seethed in a much more controlled-and slightly worrying-way.

"Now, gentlemen," Narcissa's calm voice floated over the two, drawing their attention away from the simmering confrontation. "Let's all act calmly and rationally about this. After all, we all only want what's best for Hermione."

"Hermione?" Theo's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

Harry cast a wary eye toward the former Slytherin as Narcissa wrapped an arm comfortingly around his shoulder, then spun on his heels to stalk back toward Draco and Hermione.

He was pleased to see his best friend laid out in a much more comfortable manner on the cushioned bench while Draco sat on the flagstones near her waist. His hands played with one of hers, loosely entwining their fingers and unraveling them over and over again.

It was such an...intimate picture, Harry thought.

"Malfoy." The blond turned his head, his eyes surprisingly red rimmed as he caught Harry's.

"What do you want, Potter? Why is Theo here screaming?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up, disappearing under the fringe hanging over his forehead. Had he not heard the commotion?

As if reading his thoughts, Draco smiled wryly. "I cast a _Muffilato_. No use aggravating the headache she's sure to have when she wakes up."

"Ah." Harry nodded and _accio_ 'd a chair to sit beside the bench. "Well, it seems as if Hermione is somehow...Nott's sister."

Grey eyes blinked up at him owlishly and for a moment, Harry was positive that Draco had gone into some kind of shock. Then his head slowly turned back toward Hermione, his fingers once again resuming their soft movements.

"Uh, Malfoy did you hear-"

"I heard you, Harry." The Boy-Who-Lived nearly choked on his saliva at the sound of his first name falling from his former enemies lips.

Sure, they'd developed a somewhat tentative friendship over the last few years. Working within the confines of Hogwarts with a limited number of available people with whom to have social interaction will do that. But they'd always called each other by their surnames, more out of habit than anything else.

Yet, today he'd heard Draco refer to Hermione and himself with their given names. What in Merlin's name was going on?

x . x . x . x . x

"You need to calm down, Theodore."

Theo scowled at Narcissa, unwilling to submit to the woman who was like a second mother to him, especially since his own mother's death.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You summon me saying my sister is here and then try to tell me Granger is her? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Theodore Graham Nott! You will sit down this instant and listen to what I have to tell you!"

His arms crossed over his chest, the young man threw himself back into a padded deck chair, his lower lip pushed out into a pout. Narcissa rolled her eyes and sat primly in the chair opposite him. Only the slight tremor of her hands gave away her nerves.

"Well, then. Where to start-"

" _Have you thought about what you'll do after?"_

 _Isabelle sighed as she set her quill down, closing her journal around the handsome eagle feather. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach, cradling the small bump protectively._

" _She'll need to be hidden. I was going to have Twinkie take her to a Muggle orphanage. I trust her to keep-to keep her safe."_

 _Narcissa bit back the well of emotion threatening to overwhelm her at her best friend's sadness. She needed to be strong._

" _And after that?"_

 _Isabelle visibly deflated even more, curling herself protectively around her baby bump. "I'll do my duty to my father and my house. I'll marry that bastard and...and try…"_

 _She choked on a sob, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She knew Narcissa would never judge her for such a display of emotion, but the ingrained behaviors of the aristocracy were nearly impossible to overthrow._

 _Without hesitation, Narcissa crossed the bedroom and sank to her knees in front of her friend._

" _Oh, Isabelle." Her thin arms wound around the brunette's shoulder as her best friend cried into her neck. "Everything will be alright."_

 _Narcissa squeezed her eyes closed tightly, a single tear escaping as she drew in a deep breath. Even she knew everything would most certainly_ _ **not**_ _be alright._

Narcissa chuckled lowly as she gently pushed Theo's jaw closed.

"I don't...I don't-"

"Understand?" Theo nodded silently as he stared across the veranda to where Draco and Harry were talking softly over Hermione's still unconscious body. "It's quite the tale. It will take awhile to give you the explanation you deserve. But Hermione deserves to hear it as well."

Narcissa nodded her head decisively and stood abruptly. "Come on then. Let's go introduce you to your sister."

"Again, you mean? It's not as if Granger and I are exactly strangers."

The Lady of Malfoy Manor sighed as she tucked her arm around her son's best friend's. "And that, my dear, is exactly what I'm worried about."

x . x . x . x . x

A groan from the bench drew both men's attention.

"Hermione?"

Confused chocolate eyes blinked open at the sound of her name, seemingly being said in stereo.

"Uh-Harry? Draco?"

"You uh, fainted." Draco explained bashfully as he fought to untangle their fingers. Harry's eyebrows knitted together as his best friend reflexively clutched tighter to Draco's hand.

"Is he really here?" Her eyes were wide and frightened, as she glanced between the two men sitting beside her.

Harry nodded and glanced over his shoulder. At the sight of the slowly approaching duo, he turned back to his friend and stole her unoccupied hand, wrapping it tightly in his own.

"He just wants to meet you, 'Mione. We're here for you." Draco nodded silently as he pulled her into a sitting position and wedged himself beside her. "Everything will be alright."

Hermione glared at her best friend as she unconsciously leaned further into Draco, taking comfort from the contact as she grumbled. "I really wish people would quit saying that."

As Narcissa and Theo approached the trio, Hermione sighed resignedly as she tugged Harry to sit on her other side.

"Hermione, dear, I would like to introduce you to someone extremely special. This is your brother-well, half brother-Theodore Graham Nott." The older woman untucked her arm and gave Theo a small shove toward the chair Harry had just vacated. "And now, I'm going to leave you all to get to know each other a little better before we delve into the details of this...situation."

And just like that, Narcissa twirled away in a swish of overly expensive, if somewhat still damp, robes.

x . x . x . x . x

" _Come on, Isabelle! Push!"_

 _Narcissa dabbed the sweat from her best friend's brow, her nose scrunched in a grimace. Childbirth was not the wonderful, magical experience their elders had led them to believe._

 _As it turned out, it was a sweaty, messy, bloody, and if Isabelle's screams and whimpers were anything to go by, extremely painful experience. Having just the week before found out that she herself was expecting, Narcissa was gulping back her own terror at the prospect of doing this herself._

" _I can't, Cissa! Please, you have to-Twinkie! Just get her out! Please!" Isabelle's stuttered sobs echoed around the lavishely furnished guest room as the house elves quietly set up everything a new baby would need._

" _Missy Izzy, just one mores! Then baby Missy will bes here!"_

 _Narcissa glanced down the bed and peeked around the sheet Twinkie had helpfully draped across Isabelle's legs._

" _Oh, Gods, Isabelle! How are you doing this?!"_

" _Not helping!"_

 _Growling with frustration and exhaustion, Isabelle clenched her fists around the silky sheets, cursing the Malfoy extravagance as her fingers slipped through the fabric._

" _Lucius! I'm going to kill you!"_

 _The door cracked open and a white blonde head of hair poked cautiously into the room. "Why is my imminent death being discussed?"_

" _Get the bloody fuck out!"_

 _Narcissa giggled, slightly hysterical as her husband's face morphed into a look of disgust, fear and took on a slight greenish tint as he caught sight of the mess Isabelle was._

" _This is what you've doomed me to! Get ready, Mr, Malfoy!"_

 _Her laughter and Isabelle's chuckling sobs chased the Lord of the Manor from the room and the house elves fought to contain their mirth at the spectacle their Master and Mistress were making._

" _Come on, Missy Izzy!"_

 _Spurred back into action, Narcissa dutifully gripped her friend's hand as Isabelle bore down for one last push, anguished groans fighting their way from her throat._

 _Silence reigned for a moment as she flopped backward, her energy spent as darkness began to encroach on her vision. The blackness abruptly receded as Narcissa gasped in delight, her blue eyes no longer fixed on Isabelle's face._

 _And the sound of her delighted giggled was drowned out by the sound of a baby's cry._

"Lucius? Darling?"

Narcissa peeked her head around the door to his study and sighed as she caught sight of the disaster.

A disheveled blonde head slumped over the large ornate desk and she felt her heart stutter momentarily.

"Lucius?" Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as his head shot up, ink smeared across his cheek. "Oh, Love."

She stepped into his study and carefully picked her way through the piles of papers scattered over seemingly every surface. His grey eyes, bloodshot with lack of sleep and stress, blinked up at her as she approached. His aristocratic features crumpled, the lines on his skin harsh as he sighed.

"Cissa, I can't-this is...is she still here?"

Narcissa cocked her head to the side, a silent question on her lips as his arms banded around her thighs. He pulled her toward him, his head resting against her hip.

"Who?"

"Isabelle's daughter. Miss Granger, am I correct?" Narcissa gaped in a thoroughly unladylike fashion, though her husband just chuckled mildly. He gestured to the room at large. "It's taken me quite awhile, but I managed to piece it together. I can't believe it's her…"

" _Are you up for some company, Isabelle?"_

 _The brunette glanced up from the small bundle in her arms and smiled at her host. "Of course, Lucius. You held vigil long enough. Come meet her."_

 _Lucius stepped into the room and carefully made his way toward the bed. He settled regally into the chair his wife had occupied most of the night, his back ramrod straight as he took in the fruits of his friend's labor. He rested his cane on the arm of the chair before crossing his legs and steepling his fingers._

" _How are you feeling, my dear?"_

 _Isabelle giggled quietly. "Oh, there's no need to be so formal, Lu. Indeed, after all you've seen of me, I believe we're quite past the polite formalities."_

 _Incredibly, the older man's face flushed a brilliant scarlet and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Thank you so much for reminding me. I may need to be obliviated."_

 _Twinkie chuckled from across the room as Isabelle burst into a loud round of laughter. A small gurgle interrupted her moment of merriment and Lucius's eyes widened comically as the tiny baby wiggled in her mother's arms._

 _Seeing the look of abject terror on his face, Isabelle smiled and held the small bundle of blankets out. "Come on, Lucius. Hold your goddaughter."_

 _His grey eyes widened further as they shot up to her chocolate ones. "My what?!"_

" _Your goddaughter, of course." Isabelle passed the baby over, showing him the correct way to support her head before leaning back into the pillows. "You're my best friend's husband and one of my closests friends besides. Who else would I give the honor to? Even if she'll probably never know…"_

" _Oh, Isabelle." He breathed a moment later as his finger traced lightly down the downy soft skin of the little girl's cheek. "She's precious. And I promise you, she will know. Maybe not as soon as we'd all like. But I swear to you, she will know us eventually."_

"I can't believe how the world works, Cissa. How can it be **her**?"

Narcissa frowned at her husband, though his head was buried in her waist. "Lucius, I don't understand why you're so upset. Everything has been revealed and it will all be fine."

"Has it? She knows everything now, is that correct?" Lucius pulled from her grasp and shot to his feet, stalking around his desk to pace in front of the darkened fireplace. "She knows who her father is? She knows the circumstances of her birth? She knows **everything**?"

Narcissa folded her arms across her chest as her frown deepened. "Lucius, you're acting mad! What's gotten into you?"

"I just...I've failed her! She's my goddaughter! And I couldn't...I didn't…" Defeat rounded his shoulders as he braced his fists on the desk. "There are things even you don't know, Narcissa. And when everything is eventually found out...no, nothing will be fine."


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you lovelies. I'm sorry it's taken so long, though I will say "I told you!" when it came to an dupdate schedule. Not to mention my step father recently passed away, which has taken up the majority of my time and attention the last few weeks. (Please no condolences, though I appreciate the thought. He was in his 80's and miserable. It was a really good thing that he's free from that. :) ) No promises on the next chapter, but I'm working on it now. Thanks for the reads and reviews and follows! I appreciate every single one of them! And now I'll shut up.**

 **Disclaimer still stands.**

"I can't believe you're her."

Theo's eyes were wide and filled with awe as he stared at Hermione. She shifted uncomfortably on the bench, subtly shifting closer to Draco and tugging Harry's hand into her lap.

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

Draco sighed sarcastically, his arm rounding her shoulders as he pulled her into his side. "Theo, you're scaring the poor witch and I believe she's been traumatized enough today."

Sky blue eyes narrowed on his friend as Theo's mouth twisted into a scowl. "What's it to you anyway, Draco? It's not like you and Granger are friends."

Hermione straightened as her hands relinquished their grasp on the two men beside her. "Now, you listen here, Theodore Nott! We may be related and you may think you're the big shot 'man of the family' since your dad is in Azkaban, but you will not try to dictate my life! It's **my** prerogative who I'm friends with! Draco is very much my friend! And I will thank you to remember that even though we share blood, we still only just met!"

"We've known each other for like 13 years, Granger! How can you say we just met?!"

Harry slid sideways a bit on the bench, his lip caught between his teeth in a nervous gesture he'd picked up from Hermione. Draco, however, didn't have the luxury of moving away and therefore tried to stay as still as possible so as not to draw the ire of the witch beside him.

"Are you honestly that stupid, Nott?! We've had maybe three conversations in that entire time, none of which actually had any substance! Plus, you still call me Granger! Even Draco has been calling me Hermione, at least sporadically, for over a year!"

"Maybe we should all calm down…"

"Oh, shut it, Potter!" Theo spat as he shot to his feet. He took a step forward, braced as if to grab her, but Hermione shot to her feet as well, not at all cowed by his superior height.

"Don't you **dare** talk to Harry like that! And don't even **think** about touching me!" She moved forward, her nose nearly brushing the soft cotton of his shirt as she craned her neck to look up at him. "You don't scare me, Theodore. Now back off!"

Silence reigned for a moment or two. Then Theo threw his arms up and spun around, knocking the chair away as he stalked across the veranda, muttering under his breath as he went.

"Well," Draco mused as Hermione flopped back down beside him, her back meeting his chest as she leaned against him once again. "That went well."

x . x . x . x . x

" _Who's that, Mummy?"_

 _Isabelle's head shot up and she gasped softly as she tried to tuck the photograph away quickly. "Nobody, my little Teddy Bear. It's...nobody. And what are you doing out of bed, Love?"_

 _Theo sniffled as he clutched the stuffed dragon. "I had a bad dream. Why was you cryin', Mummy?"_

 _The young woman glanced around her bedroom. The lavish space was cold, more like a prison than a real bedroom, but they were entirely alone. "Well, my darling, come lay with Mummy and I'll tell you a story. How's that?"_

 _Smiling widely, the small boy clamored up onto the tall bed, reveling in the comforting scent that always reminded him of his mother._

 _Isabelle reached an arm out and tugged the boy to her. Her perfect son, the reason she still woke every morning when all she really wanted was to give up. "Once there was a girl who fell in love with a boy-"_

" _Eww! Mummy is this one of those kissy stories?!"_

 _The young mother forced a laugh, though her heart broke further as she tried to think of an appropriate answer for her young son._

" _No, Theo. It most definitely is not."_

The former Slytherin glanced across the patio at the trio sitting on the bench, quietly talking amongst themselves. She was his sister, for Merlin's sake! And yet, somehow, he'd been the one cast aside.

Hell, Draco had hated her for years! Yet, he was the one who got to hug and comfort her. How was that fair?! He'd waited so long…

" _Father? Now that Mother-now that it's just us, can we bring my sister back? Surely she'd get better if she was here, with her family."_

 _Theodore Nott Sr glared down at his son. The 10 year old fought the urge to cower, puffing his chest up in false bravado._

" _Theodore, why must you ask such ridiculous questions? You know that your sister is frail and would not survive the trip home. Do not ask me again."_

 _Thoroughly dismissed, Theo left his father's study and made his way back to the room that, until last week, had been his mother's. Sniffling softly, the young boy hauled himself up to the bed and buried his face in the pillows that still held his mother's scent._

 _Only then did he let the tears fall. He cried for the Mother he'd loved and lost, he cried for the sister it seemed he would never know and he cried for himself, since he was stuck in this hellhole with that murdering bastard of a monster._

A throat clearing jarred him from his memories and Theo looked up to see his former housemate towering over him. Sighing, Draco sank into the chair beside his best friend.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish, Nott?"

Theo glared at his friend and clenched his fists. "I want to know my sister. I want to take care of her and have her take her rightful place in the family. That's all I want."

The duo glanced across the veranda. Hermione was leaning into Harry's side and he could clearly see the tracks of tears streaking her beautiful face. He could see so much of his mother in her and his heart clenched with longing.

"Theo...you've got to understand…" Draco trailed off, his eyes wandering back over to the woman he'd become fairly close with over the last few years. "This is overwhelming for her. You've known about her your whole life-well, sort of. But she's just been blindsided with all this new information. Give her some time to acclimate."

Theo raised an eyebrow and nudged Draco with his foot. "Acclimate? How much time, exactly, have you been spending with Granger?"

The sound of their laughter bounced over the flagstones, dissipating into the misty afternoon air.

x . x . x . x . x

"You could've been a little nicer, 'Mione."

Harry grinned at the fierce glare she shot him, though she cracked a smile a moment later. "I suppose. But, in my defense, I'm a little strained at the moment. He picked the wrong time to try to assert his dominance."

"Is that really what you think he was doing?"

Hermione glanced at her best friend, her lips pulled down into a frown. "He was trying to dict-"

"He was **trying** to get to know his sister. Who, if I'm reading between the lines as well as I think, he's known about most, if not all, of his life." His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he squeezed gently, lending her all the strength she needed.

"I just…" She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, sniffling as discreetly as she could manage. "I just need some time."

"That's understandable, Love. But don't automatically decide that he's got dishonorable intentions. Can you do that for me?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded as she took a few deep, cleansing breaths. "Hey Theo!"

Draco chuckled as Harry lunged away from Hermione, his finger wiggling in his ear as a glare crossed his face. Theo laughed outright as he stood from the slightly uncomfortable wrought iron chair and made his way back across the veranda.

"Draco, are you coming?"

The blond turned to the trio, his eyes widening slightly as Hermione patted the bench beside her in invitation. Gulping slightly, he nodded and made his way over, flopping gracefully down on the cushion.

"So. This is all quite...odd."

Theo shuffled his dragon hide boots across the flagstones, his eyes downcast as he thought of how to respond. "I...I apologize for before. It's just-I've known that I had a sister since I was...since I can remember. And I've always wanted to meet her...you...I mean-"

A small hand lightly rested on the leather of his jacket and his eyes shot up to meet Hermione's warm brown ones. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sure you know I've got a reputation for-"

"Being an assuming, insufferable know-it-all?"

Harry bit back a grin as Hermione spun around to smack at Draco's arm while he and Theo busted out laughing.

" _If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would you wish for?"_

 _Hermione glanced at Harry, his face lit by the lantern on the table between them. "In general, or right now?"_

 _He shrugged. "Either. Both. Whatever."_

 _Hermione sighed and flicked her wand at the small fire pit they'd created in the center of their tent, stoking the flames to encourage more heat. "At the moment, I'd wish for a hot meal and a hot bath. I mean, if Moldyshorts zapping out of existence isn't possible."_

 _Harry laughed outright as he poked at the lump of food on the plate in front of him. He wasn't quite sure whether it was mushrooms or fish. "I second both of those sentiments. What about in general. If this war wasn't a thing, what would you wish for?"_

 _The jovial air between the pair slowly evaporated. "I think...I think I'd want-"_

 _She paused and Harry glanced up, waving his fork halfheartedly. "What?"_

" _I don't-I mean...I feel rather selfish and insensitive. I don't want to say."_

 _Harry smiled and dropped his cutlery before he rounded the table and took a seat beside Hermione. He twisted her to face him and grabbed both of her hands, yet still allowing her to avert her eyes._

"' _Mione, it's okay. Whatever it is, I promise I won't think you're selfish. Honestly I think you might be the most self_ _ **less**_ _person I've ever met. So, again, what would you wish for?"_

" _Honestly?" Harry nodded, silently pulling her into a hug. "I'd wish for a brother."_

"So...how is this going to work?"

Theo glanced up and caught Hermione's eyes, his heart stuttering for a moment. She looked so much like their mother…

"Well, I'd like to get to know you. Properly."

Hermione nodded. Draco shifted slightly and she glanced his way. "Well, it is mid August. There isn't exactly much time before school starts again."

Harry nodded pensively as Theo's eyes bounced between the three. "What does school have anything to do with it?"

The two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' looked shocked for a moment while Draco groaned. "You don't even have a clue what she does, do you?!"

"Well, no." The Nott heir glanced at his sister and shrugged. "But she doesn't have to do anything anymore. I mean, once I get the papers pushed through to get her legitimized-"

Hermione's sharp squeak of protest was cut off abruptly by the arrival of two newcomers.

"That won't be necessary, Theodore. Your father's already seen to that." Lucius swept onto the veranda with all the pomp he could muster, reminiscent of his attitude before Voldemort's return. "Miss Granger, lovely to meet you under more...pleasant circumstances."

Draco choked as Lucius approached Hermione and bent low in front of her. Harry's eyes were wide and startled, flicking between Lord Malfoy and his best friend.

"It's...uh...nice to meet you. I think."

Narcissa giggled, the sound reminiscent of tinkling bells as Lucius smiled benignly. "I would like to extend an invitation to you. We'd love it if you'd accompany us to dinner this evening."

"Invite me or invite all of us? And who would 'us' be?" Harry cleared his throat pointedly at Hermione's somewhat harsh tone, though she ignored them.

"The invitation stands to whomever you'd like. And Narcissa and I would love the opportunity to speak with you about your mother. She was a very dear friend to both of us."

If she wasn't mistaken, Hermione almost thought there was a light sheen across Lucius Malfoy's ashy grey eyes. But no. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her because there was no way that _the_ Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater turned spy extraordinaire, was tearing up.

"I guess that would be alright. Although I do have to be back at the castle early next week. Perhaps I could come to dinner with you tonight by myself. Then I can host dinner for all of us on Saturday." She glanced between the older Malfoys, then toward her best friend and brother. Lastly, her eyes skimmed toward Draco, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Can I bring Pans on Saturday, Mione? You know she'll pull the story out of me as soon as I get home."

Hermione laughed lightly, her mood lightening at the mention of her best girlfriend. "Of course, Harry. I would expect nothing less."

"Then it sounds, my dear, as if we'll see you this evening. Good afternoon." Lucius bowed slightly toward the younger women, then gently tugged Narcissa along with him as he retreated back into the house.

x . x . x . x . x

" _Are you sure you want to do this Isabelle? We could...we could…"_

 _Isabelle shot a watery smile at her favorite friends. Lucius looked positively shattered, his normally impeccable appearance absent._

 _His hair was oily, as if he hadn't washed it in days. His chin was covered in ashy stubble and his eyes were rimmed in red as a few tears threatened to spill over. The lovely button up shirt and waistcoat he wore were wrinkled and she knew he hadn't changed in the last few days._

 _In fact, he'd spent every waking moment with her and the baby, holding the tiny bundle every chance he got._

" _Yes, Lu. I'm sure. She needs to be protected. He...he knows...about her. And I thought he'd be angry and call off the betrothal, but…" Narcissa wrapped her arms around her friend as Isabelle took another shuddering breath. "He said that it's just proven my worth as a wife, that I'm able to bear children. Unlike the past six unfortunates he coerced into marrying him."_

 _This past month had been surreal. He didn't know how Isabelle was surviving. It felt like so much longer than 6 weeks since his goddaughter-Hermione-had been born. And tomorrow, Twinkie would take her away._

 _Another tear slipped down his cheek, splashing onto the beautiful baby girl in his arms._


End file.
